


Silk

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Kimono, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Когда Дайшо надевает кимоно, Куроо у его ног / When Daishou puts on a kimono, Kuroo is at his feet
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шелк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109415) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad). 



> Серия из 6 артов + бонусная гифка
> 
> Посвящается [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad) и [Vida_Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter).
> 
> Автора можно найти на [вконтакте](https://vk.com/zubergeil) и в [ твиттере](https://twitter.com/Zubergeil).  
> The artist can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Zubergeil) and [vk](https://vk.com/zubergeil).

Дайшо наклоняет голову вперед. Не прижаться губами к выступающему позвонку невозможно. Куроо скользит языком до линии роста волос, слегка прикусывает изгиб шеи.

Daishou tilts his head a bit forward. It is impossible not to press lips against the spinal bone on display. Kuroo slides his tongue up to the hairline, bits the curve of his neck lightly.

***

Куроо прижимается губами к обнажившемуся плечу, а Дайшо уже оседает на пол. Куроо его не удерживает, ему и самому нужна опора. Со второй стороны Куроо стягивает все кимоно сразу, проводит языком по позвоночнику. Дайшо упирается ладонями в пол, выгибается в пояснице.

Kuroo presses his lips to the exposed shoulder and Daishou is already sinking to the floor. Kuroo doesn't hold him, he needs support himself. He pulls the kimono from Daishou's other shoulder at once, runs his tongue along the spine. Daishou rests his palms on the floor while bending his lower back.

***

В этой комнате, в холодном обычно номере традиционной гостиницы, сейчас невероятно жарко. Куроо пытается расстегнуть пуговицы негнущимися пальцами, но не выдерживает, не справившись и с половиной ― стягивает рубашку через голову...

In this room, instead of the usual cold of a traditional hotel, it is now incredibly hot. Kuroo tries to unbutton his shirt with stiff fingers, but there's no patience left, he can't even do half of it ― and pulls the shirt off over his head...

***

Под взглядом, которым его пожирает Дайшо, все хочется делать намного медленнее. Куроо думает, что долго не выдержит. Но Дайшо не выдерживает первым...

Under Daishou's I'm-going-to-devour-you gaze, he wants to do everything so much slower. Kuroo thinks he won't last long. But it's Daisho who can't take it first...

***

Дайшо подчиняется, и эта покорность так же необычна, как и все, что происходит в этом номере. Куроо смотрит сверху вниз, как Дайшо облизывает припухшие и покрасневшие губы, ловит его подернутый поволокой возбуждения взгляд.

Daishou obeys and his obedience is as unusual as anything that happens in this room. Kuroo looks down as Daishou licks his swollen and reddened lips, catches his aroused gaze.

***

Внутри Дайшо горячо. Мышцы, растянутые пробкой, поддаются легко, Куроо толкается на всю длину сразу, одним движением, не думая, что может причинить боль. Собственное возбуждение, собственный горящий от смазки зад, мышцы, сжимающиеся вокруг пробки всеми чувствительными местами сразу ― все подгоняет его. Куроо опирается ладонями о пол, но почти сразу сдается и опускается на локти. Вбивается в Дайшо резкими движениями.

Daishou is hot inside. The muscles that were stretched by the plug give in easily, letting Kuroo push all the way in one movement, without worrying that he might hurt Daishou. His own arousal, his own butt burning from lube with muscles clenching around the plug, touching all sensitive spots at once ― everything urges him to continue. Kuroo rests his palms on the floor, but almost immediately gives up and drops to his elbows. Hammers into Daishou with sharp movements.

БОНУС | BONUS (GIF)


End file.
